Army Family
by Til' all are one
Summary: Katlyn's life is miserable. She lives with her abusive uncle, has no real family and no social life. She's pretty much her uncles slave. But, it isn't until her uncle forces her to join the military that her life changes. But, for the good or bad? (I can't write summaries for the life of me, sorry!) (Sorry, guys. This's most likely discontinued. I'll leave it up though.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Like I put in my profile- read it for more info- my story 'New Developments' is currently on hiatus. Sorry! But, anyways here is this one. And- if I can figure out for sure how to post more than one chapter- updates will be really fast for the first several chapters. This story will not leave me alone! Anyhow, hope you all like it and please drop me a review! (It helps my lack of self esteem and spreads updates up.)

(This is Bayverse and I will try to follow it somewhat, but I will change some of it.)

Disclaimer: I write stories to get ideas out of my head, but do NOT even pretend to own Transformers. So don't sue!

Chapter 1

Have you ever dreamt of having more in your life? To be noticed and appreciated and loved? Though, I suppose some, if not most people have at least one of those. Well, I guess I'm- like always- the exception.

Wait, where are my manners? My name is Katlyn Marie Coleman. I have long blonde curly hair with streaks of washable colors that I change weekly- I don't have the heart to dye my hair since it is one of the things I have left that reminds me of my dad- and green eyes and, I suppose you could call me emo.

Ever since my parents died in a car accident when I was eight I have lived with my uncle- but I'll get to him later- and have changed in both appearance and personality. Where I used to be upbeat and colorful I now only like dark colors like black, gray, midnight blue and the occasional red. And I've closed myself off from the world- and light- by hanging up thick curtains to block anyone from seeing through my window at home- if you can call it that. Not to mention the only people who actually know I exist are the people I work with, our neighbors- who tend to avoid me- and a few people at school.

And it was in fact people from school who taunt me and call me emo that I realized that it was kind of true. From the cuts and scars littering my body from my uncle losing his temper. To my closed off personality and quietness. And yes I am quite shy around strangers and pretty much have learned not to trust anyone. Well, not without being let down. But seriously can you blame me?

Anyways about my uncle, James Leigh Smith, a tall, fat man with hardly ten hairs on his head, who thinks he's all high and mighty- which he is anything but- and spends forty percent of his life lounging, ten percent working and the other fifty percent yelling at me, giving me work to do, abusing me when I've done something he doesn't like- which is a lot- and all around making my life miserable.

And he succeeds in doing that too. Every. Day. Of. My. Life. By making me cook, clean, do yard work,- really anything around the house involving work- pay for anything that I want or need with the money I get from my job working as a waitress at Pizza Hut- by using the fake ID that says I'm eighteen forged for me by one of his gangster buddies- while paying him rent.

Oh well I suppose since there's nothing I can do- I learned that the hard way- I should suck it up.

Anyways, it was on May. 10, 2007, a day that I shall never forget, that my wish came true.

It had started out with my uncle James beating me because I was supposed to go pick some stuff up for him- even though I had no idea. When I walked in the door after working eight hours straight at Pizza Hut he pulled me in- none to gently and by the hair mind you- and proceeded to punch, kick, scream, etc at me. Needless to say after he was finished I had to run upstairs and nurture my fresh round of wounds then apply make up so no one could tell what had happened- not that anyone would care.

So, after tending to my wounds, putting make up over the ones that my clothes can't hide- which I despise applying, I am totally not a make up kind of girl- then changing out of my work uniform and putting on jeans and a black tank top with my leather jacket overtop - even though it's like eighty five degrees outside- I high tail it out of the house with my book bag slung over my shoulder and the two hundred dollars I made this week and proceed to walk to the mall.

(It's kind of short I know. But, hopefully the next one will be longer. Like I said earlier please leave me a review so I can continue please! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! Told ya that the first few chapters would be quick! Right now I am trying to find something to do, so I figured I's go ahead and post this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed and all that jazz! And just a reminder that the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. I don't mean to sound greedy or anything, but I am very self conscious about my stories and reviews help me.

Anyways, thanks again and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am a ninth grader who lives in West Virginia. Do you really think I could even pretend to own TF?

Chapter 2

After walking ten miles- like I have to do to go anywhere- while ignoring the slight pain I'm in, I arrive at the mall.

Walking through the parking lot I allow myself to take in the vehicles on either side of me, well the ones that I like. You'll learn that I have a love for muscle cars, sports cars, and jacked up trucks. And at night- which is pretty much the only spare time I really have usually- I stay up sometimes to read car magazines.

As I'm passing by several empty parking spots, I notice a certain vehicle that nearly causes my heart to stall. A black GMC Topkick and man is that thing /huge!/ This thing screams 'jacked up!' What I would do to have a truck like this... Oh well that's never going to happen and I should continue on before the owner shows up and uncle gets ticked off for me taking to long... But holy crap I think I'm in love!

I finally manage to tear myself away from the Topkick- while resisting the urge to more thoroughly check it out- and continue inside.

An hour and a half later finds me loaded down with bags... and their all for uncle James. Although, I do have twenty five dollars left. Maybe I could check out Hot Topic... no! But I did get everything uncle wanted... Ok, I am so going in.

A trip to and up the escalator- in which I love along with elevators- later and a walk toward the middle of the shops I enter Hot Topic then glance around.

Ten minutes later finds me paying for a new chain for my jeans and a black and red t-shirt with a skull and the band name AC/DC on it- I totally love them- And I forgot to mention I wear chains didn't I? You'll find that my memory absolutely freaking /sucks./

After exiting the store, I perch on a bench and stuff my Hot Topic bag inside my book bag, sort out the bags as evenly as possible and even placing some of the smaller ones in larger bags so it's easier to carry them, then stand to leave. Only to walk around the side of the escalator... and run smack into someone's chest.

Feeling like I just ran into a brick wall, I shake my head to try to clear it, before looking up, eyes widening at what I find.

A man the size of a freaking house- metaphorically speaking- wearing army pants, combat boots, a black t-shirt that shows off the muscles of his chest, stomach and upper arms, and dog tags is standing over me. Feeling a weird pull inside my chest, I clumsily stand. Which is when I finally notice the man- who's also fit but not as muscular as the other, or intimidating- holding a three year old girls hand. Staring up at the bigger mans face, I sputter "s- sorry! I didn't see- I'm sorry for running into you sir." Then immediately begin berating myself internally at my utter foolishness.

He answers with a grunt, holding my gaze for a moment with the bluest of blue eyes I have ever seen. They're practically glowing for Pete's sake! Then we both look down when the little girl speaks in her limited English and I notice his eyes soften. "Are you 'fraid of Hide? Don' worwy he won' hurt you if you no mean run into him. You didn' mean to did you?"

I answer her with a shake of my head, casting the big guy that she called Hide a hesitant look before looking at the man holding the three year olds hand, trying to hold in my nervousness.

But apparently he notices and offers me a warm smile and holds his free hand out "hi, I'm William Lennox, but you can call me Will or Lennox."

Blinking in surprise, I almost forget about his outstretched hand, before giving myself a mental slap and hesitantly place my hand in his and shake, before bringing it back to my side.

He continues to stand their looking at me expectantly, yet patiently and it isn't until the little girl who must be his daughter speaks up that I remember his question "well wha's yur name?"

Almost automatically I answer "Katlyn, what's yours?" Then immediately I feel like bashing my head against a wall.

Though she, nor her dad, William, seem fazed and a giant grin spreads across her face "I's Annabelle!"

I- for the first time in years- feel the corner of my lip curve upwards ever so slightly and I say before thinking "that's a pretty name."

/Whats wrong with you!/ I mentally wail and almost, /almost/ give into the temptation to jam my head into the bottom of the escalator.

Though, Lennox seems unfazed about me talking to his daughter and even when I glance out of the corner of my eye notice that Hide doesn't show any reaction either, just annoyance and yet I can't help but feel that it's about something else.

Then suddenly I feel Annabelle pat my hand and I turn my attention back to her.

With her head tilted to the side, she inquires with all the innocence a child can muster "why's you still seem scared? I's already say Hide no hurt you and daddy no hurt you's eiwer."

Darn kids and their natural curiosity! Well I can't say anything but still!

But before I have to answer a women with wavy blonde hair stops beside Will. She looks down at Annabelle, then Will questioningly, before looking at me. With a warm smile, she says "hi I'm Sarah, who might you be?"

Gosh this is the most I've had to talk to people! Well besides work now that I think about it... but still!

Trying not to run like there's no tomorrow from the situation I got myself into I answer "Katlyn."

Still managing that smile, she retorts "that's a pretty name, now I hope these three haven't been bothering you."

/Quite the opposite actually/ I mutter to myself mentally, as I watch Will look at her affronted, Annabelle look up at her with a pout, and Hide glare at her slightly, before grumbling something unintelligibly. But I manage to answer, causing Lennox and Annabelle to look at me and cutting Hide off. "No, it's actually the other way around. I actually ran in to, um Hide I think Annabelle called him."

Sarah blinks in surprise, gives me a curious look, then- seemingly changing her mind- changes the subject. "So what's a young girl like you doing by yourself?"

Panic washes over me at those words and I fumble to come up with an explanation "I, er I'm eighteen." Nice one, I am sooooooooo toast.

But instead of... whatever I might have been expecting all three adults look at me in surprise and look me up and down, making it hard to resist the urge to shift my weight.

Still looking surprised and now a bit confused she answers "oh, I'm sorry you just don't look your age."

Rubbing the back of my head nervously I mutter "yeah, I get that a lot." And that's when I glance passed a now frowning Hide to see what time it is... and my eyes very nearly bug out of my head at the time, 5:00, uncle's going to kill me!

Spurring myself into action, I gather all of the bags for uncle up, then hoist my own bag over my shoulder. Turning back to Sarah I state, knowing my face is paler than usual now- which is saying a lot- "sorry but I have to go. My uncle will k- be expecting me."

Seeing her share a frown with Will and, seemingly a silent conversation, before turning back to me with a now strained smile, she offers "we'll walk you to your car." And, before I can protest, grabs the bags out of my left hand.

Now let me set something straight. I don't cuss but I do use placement words- as you could probably tell- but right about now I was as close to being almost tempted to curse as it comes. /Almost./

Scrambling for something to say- and thinking of nothing- I decide to tell the truth, well some of it. "I don't have a car."

That causes all of them to look at me with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and shock.

And little Annabelle, bless her heart, had to ask the one question that nearly made me run out the double doors right behind me with the utmost innocence that made my heart clench. "Then why don' you ride wit' us?"

And I think Hide is like a mind reader or something because he suddenly looked like he was prepared to stop me if I did just that. But what he did- while vague- nearly made me test how fast he is.

He nods.

Why cruel universe? WHY?!

And then he just had to take the rest of the bags- except mine- and Sarah's and look at us expectantly.

So, despite my obvious protests, we all head for the exit- with little Annabelle now holding my hand instead of Will's and practically dragging me to a very familiar vehicle.

Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Sorry that it took me awhile, but with school and homework- I have it everyday now!- and life and me forgetting... Sorry! But, I have the worst memory in the history of ever and yeah... I am ssooooooooo sooorrrryy!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please drop me a review if you could!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. Only the plot and my OC's.

Chapter 3

It turns out that Will is the owner of the awesome GMC Topkick that I love. And I told him just that, which made him and Sarah laugh, I even saw Hide smirk.

We all settled the bags that Sarah had and I somehow didn't notice, along with mine, then all filed in with Hide driving, Will sitting in the passenger seat, Sarah sitting behind Will in the back, Annabelle in the middle in her black car seat, and me behind Hide.

But the moment I stood beside the truck I fell that weird feeling from earlier, only this time stronger and feeling like some kind of pull. But when I managed to get inside- I'm to short for this crap!- it only grew stronger. And it felt really warm and comfortable, and I felt safer than I had in a long, long time.

Hide- who I learned was named Aaron but prefers people to use his last name- turns the truck on, backs up, then maneuvers out of the parking lot with me giving him directions on where to go.

On the way 'home' I divide my attention between listening to Annabelle talk,- which is nonstop, but I don't mind- give Hide directions occasionally- even though he apparently knows where I live approximately- and answering Will and Sarah's questions the best I can without giving much away.

When we finally pull into the drive way- which is to soon for my liking- I thank them for the ride, give Annabelle an awkward hug, then- brushing off Sarah's offer to help me carry everything inside as nicely as I can- hop out of the truck after Will all but forces his written down phone number upon me, then give them a departing wave and head inside dreading uncle's reaction.

The moment I step through the door I'm grabbed by the hair and pushed against the now closed door. A royally ticked uncle James gets in my face seconds later and demands "who were you with?"

Ignoring my instinctual feel of panic, I settle my usual emotionless mask over my face- you didn't think I'm always as open as earlier did you- and answer blandly "a couple of people who offered me a ride."

His smoldering stare holds my impassive one for a moment, before he snorts, loosening his grip on my hair fractionally and says disbelievingly. "Yeah right, how much did you pay them to give you a ride, hmm? Use all /my/ money so you wouldn't have to walk."

I don't answer, knowing full well it would be best not to and I hold his stare until he releases me entirely and takes a step back, holding his hand out for his bags impatiently.

Quickly complying, I then listen as he speaks "go do the yard work, then come find me." Before he walks away without a second glance, leaving a very confused me behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry, but I am in a very good mood- it never lasts- but for now I'm going to enjoy it while I can! Anyways, here's a new update and I tried to post this yesterday, but I screwed it up. But I decided to go ahead and post this. Oh, and just so you all know, updates will be slow for awhile, 'cause I'm only on chapter eight and if I catch up to what I already have... it just won't work out. Sorry! But I thought Id warn you all.

A big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and all around read this at all! I am very self concious- especially about what I write- and have no self esteem so yeah...

I'll shut up now, but please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers, just the plot and my OC.

Chapter 4

After setting my stuff on my bed upstairs, I grab my iPhone, ear buds, trade my Converse for steel toe boots, put my hair up, then head downstairs to start on the yard work.

By the time I finish mowing and weed eating it's almost seven thirty and still hot as crap.

After setting the weed eater back in the shed beside the house, then maneuvering the mower in after it, I head inside. Music off, with my ear buds wrapped around my phone in my pocket.

I find uncle lounging in the worn leather recliner in the living room watching tv, with the bags from the mall beside of him.

It takes five minutes for him to notice me, or at least acknowledge me. And when he does he doesn't take his eyes off the tv screen and just says offhandedly, nearly seeming bored. "How long have you lived under this roof with me, five, six years?"

Knowing he fully well knows just how long we have lived together- since he reminds me on a regular basis- I answer, carefully making sure my tone is neutral so as not to belie my irritation "six years sir."

Still keeping his eyes honed in on the tv screen, yet with no real interest anymore I notice, he continues "and during that time I have fed you and raised you with the utmost love from my heart."

/Did you forget that you don't feel love or have a heart?/ I mutter sarcastically in my head with a mental roll of my eyes.

He finally turns to look at me out of the corner of his eye and I nod so he knows I am listening.

He continues "well, since you are nearly fifteen and I am getting older, I have decided to sign you up for the military."

My heart nearly stops at that and I feel my breathing rate slow down. But before I can contemplate very far he continues on "you'll be meeting with Captain Lennox tomorrow evening to discuss things."

/Captain Lennox?/ No, that couldn't be who I think it is, could it? My mind swims with different thoughts and emotions to come up with an answer, but at his expectant glance I shove all of it aside and answer with a short nod and a clipped "yes uncle."

With a satisfied nod, he plucks up the remote from the arm of the chair and idly scrolls through the channels while saying "now that's a good lass. Now take these bags, clean up, then go fix dinner, tomorrow's a big day."

Giving him another nod, I exit the living room- bags in hand- and hurriedly march up the stairs to do as he bids while fighting the torrent of mixed emotions warring for my attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know I said that updates would be less frequent, but I've been dying to post another chapter and I am really bored. And I've been working off and on since Friday and finally managed to make it to chapter nine. Yay! Oh, and I wanted to warn you all that this story has been made when I haven't been in the greatest of mindsets- meaning late at night and really early in the morning- and this particular chapter was difficult for me to write. So, I am unsure of how well it turned out- even though I have literally read over chapters one through five like literally more than twelve times. But, I thought I'd warn you all.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and all around gave this a story a chance! I really appreciate it I hope you stick around for the ride. The beginning chapters are kind of slow, but I plan on making it get more interesting and understandable as time goes on.

Oh, and if MissCHSparkles is reading this, I want you to know that I asked myself the same questions that you did in the making of this and I assure you that I know what I am doing. I have made a lot of stories that I haven't posted on FanFiction, so I believe I've got this covered.

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. I leave that to the professionals.

Chapter 5

By the time I took a shower and cooked dinner my head felt as though it was going to explode from overuse.

I had managed to calm the onslaught of emotions down through meditation but, not matter how much I tried, my thoughts would not ebb even with me concentrating fully on settling them.

I kept wondering if 'Captain Lennox' was the Will Lennox that I met earlier. I mean really how many Lennox's can their be in the world? But each time I would remind myself how big of a planet it is and how illogical it is for me to hope it is him. And yet I can't help but hold on to that slim hope. And didn't he say that he and Hide work with a special branch of the military? Let alone the fact that Hide was sporting the military look. But I still couldn't get over this certain... feeling at the thought of Hide. I can't describe it, it's just... as though he's keeping a huge secret. That everything about him is a secret.

Because I mean how much do I know about him; 1) that his full name is Aaron Hide. 2) that he is big, gruff and scary. 3) that he is in a special branch of the military.

Ok, that really doesn't help.

Sighing, I open my eyes and lean over to press the play button on my CD player, allowing I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan to fill the room. Before leaning back and closing my eyes again, concentrating.

Casting my previous thoughts away for the moment I focus on trying to find that certain pull from earlier.

Scouring through my mind then to my soul I am able to dimly feel it again. Although it is much fainter than before and this time I am able to feel a certain emotion. /Confusion?/

By now my eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and my hands are clenching the side of my calves almost painfully. But I ignore it in favor of probing deeper, sending my own emotion. /Curiosity./

For a moment I don't feel an answer, just a torrent of questions and a few flickers of weak emotions to go with them. /Frustration, anger, hesitation, etc./

Then, after a moment I am answered. Just not how I expected.

/Who are you and where did you come from?/ A deep baritone voice rumbles.

This causes an uproar to happen in my mind.

I immediately backtrack out of their, practically whizzing through the maze that is my soul and mind, then snap my eyes open, gasping.

My breath is coming out in harsh pants as I try to calm myself down, again.

And by the time I manage to snap back to reality I am finally feeling tired.

So, setting my alarm to wake me up at 6:00, then grabbing my Green Day CD case, I stop my CD player. Pressing the button to slide my Simple Plan CD out, I grab it, place it in its case, then place the Green Day disc on it. As it retracts, I turn the volume down a couple of notches, then lay down to snuggle into the blankets.

As I feel myself fall asleep I feel the presence send me reassurance before I succumb to blessed darkness to the sound of Boulevard of Broken Dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi people! I am supposed to be trying to fall asleep right now but I've been reading and I got bored and decided to post this. I have been debating like all evening since I got home on whether or not I should post this yet or not, 'cause like I said I need to keep them spread out, but why not.

I want to thank everyone again for reviewing, favoriting, following and reading this sucker period! And the more feedback I get the more it pushes me to continue.

I don't have much more to say, so I will shut up now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or anything else you may recognize. Just my OC's Katlyn, and her dirt bag uncle James.

Chapter 6

When I wake up a few hours later to my alarm going off, I can't fight off a moan from escaping my mouth. I am ssooooo not a morning person.

Not bothering to open my eyes, I pat around the side table beside my bed for my alarm, before finally managing to find it and turn the blasted thing off.

And I just lay their for a minute with my arm over my eyes, before grumbling aloud "it's to early for this crap." And throw my blanket off and maneuver my exhausted body off my nice comfy bed...

Standing on shaky legs, I stumble over to my dresser and grab a set of clothes, before making my way to the door, open it- I always keep my door shut whether I am in my room or not even though it drives uncle nuts- and make a beeline for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later finds me dressed in red skinny jeans and my new shirt, with a black long sleeves shirt under it and brushing the tangles out of my nappy hair, blow drying it- even though it makes it look really fluffy- and using one of the numerous washable hair coloring wands- this time red- to put streaks through my hair. And- being totally unlike my usual self- reach into the cabinet situated above the toilet to grab hair spray to reduce the ridiculous fluffiness.

Best to make a good impression I suppose. Even though I couldn't give a flying crap about what other people think.

Another three minutes later and I unlock the bathroom door, then stride back over to my room. Opening, then shutting my door, I continue inside and over to my CD player that apparently stopped playing sometime last night. I pop my Green Day CD out and replace it with my Three Days Grace one.

The song Never Too Late filters out and I take a moment to savor it, before moving over to the open stretch of wall beside the door to grab my backpack and black cargo boots before moving over to my bed. Sitting my bag on the edge of my bed, then plopping down beside it, I slip my boots on, stand up, grab my phone,- stuff it in my back jeans pocket- my ear buds, an extra pair of clothes- hey, you never know- then a notebook and mechanical pencil off the top of my dresser. (I love to write, okay!)

I place the pile of stuff in my arms beside my black and gray backpack, before placing it all inside neatly- for me anyways- then drop down to the floor on my hands and knees to search under the black hole that is under my bed. Once I find what I desire- while grimacing when my hand lands in a giant clump of hair/dust- I stand back up, then roll the bottles of Mountain Dew and Gatorade inside.

I usually horde drinks or snacks that I buy for myself under my bed so that uncle isn't able to devour them. It's the perfect place since he- and anyone with at least a quarter sized brain- isn't brave enough to stick their hands under their, let alone I don't think he actually knows about my stash.

I button my backpack shut, then sling both straps over my shoulder so that my bag rests in the middle of my back.

I turn my CD player off, then head downstairs.

Luckily uncle James apparently left sometime last night- didn't he say he was and I just forgot?- and I don't have to deal with his cranky butt. But- to stay on his good side, hopefully- I open up the cabinet beside of and above the refrigerator and grab the box of Lucky Charms. (Who knew gangster leaders and alcohol abusers could love Lucky Charms more than candy?) Then I walk around the counter to a different cabinet and grab a bowl. Sitting the box and bowl in the center of the table- uncle will probably come home dead drunk so best not to leave it within spilling range- then exit the kitchen.

I had already started my trek down the driveway when I felt my phone vibrate, followed by my Welcome to the Jungle ringtone. I stop to stand by the mailbox, then dig my phone out. The screen is lit up with the name 'Will Lennox.' For a moment I am confused, before I recall the events from yesterday and when I had traded phone numbers with Will.

Sliding the little bar across the screen and holding it up to my ear, I answer "hello?"

"Hey Katlyn, it's Will Lennox." He begins. "I was just wondering if you needed a ride today."

I contemplate for a moment, before answering with a shake of my head, even though I know he can't see it. "No, I'm good. I don't have very far to walk."

That is such a lie. I have at least forty miles to walk, but he doesn't need to know that.

Just as I finished that thought a flash of light catches my attention from the corner of my eye. When I turn my head to see what it is my heart nearly stops.

A black GMC Topkick is driving towards me.

It stops right in front of me and the passenger side window rolls down to show Will in the drivers seat.

In total shock I slowly pull my phone away from my ear and end the call, all the while staring at Will in astonishment.

He gives me a half smile, partial smirk and comments "are you sure you don't need a ride?"

Well, I guess I don't have much say in this.

Will leans over to pop the door open as I step forward.

I use the handle above the glove box to heave myself inside, then shut the door back.

Will offers me a real smile and asks "where are you going?"

It is then that I notice he is wearing a camouflage army uniform and the question from last night pops back up in my head. Is he the 'Captain Lennox' that I'm supposed to meet?

Will must notice I'm contemplating, because he doesn't pressure me into answering him.

Should I just have him drop me off somewhere close to the rendezvous point or just ask him if he is who I'm supposed to meet? Or I could hop out of the truck and run like theirs no tomorrow...

As if someone read my thoughts the doors lock.

Will glares at the steering wheel for a moment, before looking at me sheepishly, then opens his mouth to say something but I find my mouth opening to cut him off. "Are you the Captain Lennox that I'm supposed to meet at Hoover Dam?"

Will's smile fades into a look of astonishment and I swear his eyes are going to bug out of his head.

He continues to stare at me for a moment, making it hard not to squirm in discomfort, then nods.

We meet each others eyes for a moment until I break his gaze to stare at the dash board. And that is when he says "I didn't know you were the type to want to join the military."

I find an odd sense of humor in that and I snort, glancing back up at him with a raised eyebrow. I say sarcastically "yeah, because you can read someone you haven't known for twenty four hours that well."

He must think I took his words offensively, because he hastens to amend "no, it's just that... you're so young and..."

"Female." I finish for him, trying not to sound bitter.

His eyes widen again, and he fumbles to reply "no, no! Not because you're a woman, Its just that you're so young and have the rest of your life to live..."

I can't help it, I sigh and give him a look that shuts him up. I state "I'm aware of my age Will and, while I appreciate what you're trying to do, my mind is already made up. Whether I like it or not..." I mutter the last part to myself low enough that he can't hear it.

Will takes a moment to soak that in, then he seems to come to some agreement and nods. He gives me a half smirk and comments "well, at least now I won't have to worry about where you are anymore." And with that he turns his attention back to the windshield, places his hands on the wheel and rolls away from the house.

I turn my own attention in front of us with a furrow of my eyebrows. /'Won't have to worry about where you are anymore?' What the heck is that supposed to mean?!/

Author's Note: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi guys! So here's an update for you all and I think this is the longest- or at least one of them- that I have not updated. I just wanted to warn you guys that their are some things in this that I am unsure about, but I figured I might as well update.

Hope you all enjoy and please drop me a review! But, just so you all know, constructive criticism is welcome- and appreciated- but flamers will be used to feed the Dinobots!

Oh, and thank you to the Guest reviewer for the lovely feedback- and everyone else- your words like made my day!

Disclaimer: *checks nonexistent bank account* nope I couldn't own Transformers or anything else you might recognize if I wanted to.

Chapter 7

The drive through the neighborhood to reach the main highway was uneventful. So much so that I kept nodding off. But each time we'd hit a bump or the truck would jolt and I would sit up straight and try to stay awake.

But after the fifth time, I was getting frustrated and the silence was threatening to suffocate me- even I can only stand so much of it, why do you think I play music all the time- so I decided to do something about it.

"Why were you so close to the house?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He doesn't answer for a moment, then when he does it's perfectly neutral, almost as if not the whole truth. "I have a friend that doesn't live to far away from you, you might know him, Sam Witwicky?"

My heart speeds up at that /very/ familiar name. But I don't allow my sudden feelings to show by keeping my face neutral. I reply "I know him from school."

Will nods, then more states then asks "so you know his girlfriend then."

I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment at that. The most popular girl in school and- as of a few months ago- Sam Witwicky's girlfriend. I know /her/ alright, in fact everyone in Tranquility High does. And she is nice and everything but I just /cannot/ stand who she hangs out with. Her former boyfriend Trent Demarco, the jock of all jocks, and his fellow dirt bag friends. They're the reason I'm called emo- among other things- and fill in the gaps of torturing me while uncle can't.

Snapping my eyes back open, I nod with an almost bitter- but I just manage to keep it nonchalant- "yeah, I know her."

Memories occupy my mind unbidden about what Trent and his friends have done to me all through High School and the same near awkward silence falls between us again. Only this time I am to preoccupied to notice.

Until Will inquires, snapping me out of my daze "you know that you're going to have to go through a bunch of procedures and paperwork before you join, right?"

I look at him like he's stupid. Of course I know that!

But he only smirks slightly and continues with a shrug "just thought I'd say it. But I really need to know if you're aware of the commitment and trust it takes to join. /You/ have to be sure /your/ willing to join." He says seriously.

Straightening unconsciously at his tone, I take a moment to consider his words, trying to pick apart their full meaning.

Do I really /want/ to do this? I mean I wasn't the one who actually /chose/ to join, uncle made me. But what else do I have to live for? My parents are dead, I have no family,- uncle does /not/ count- or really anyone to turn to. But if I join and they learn of my actual age somehow then the consequences will be severe. Though, like I said I don't have anything to live for if they do decide to terminate me if they find out. And I highly doubt that I'm going to live if I join up, but it will allow me to do what I never had the guts to pull off. To join my family. And maybe I could be of some use to them- if even for a short while. I mean I have some training in martial arts and I know how to use a gun.

When my papaw was... around he would take me with him hunting, so I know how to shoot a gun and a bow. Though I am a little rusty...

With this in mind I give him a firm nod and state "yes, I am willing to aid this country in the fights against the greatest or the worst of foes no matter the consequences." Woah, where did that come from?

Will must feel the same way... or think I'm crazy. 'Cause he gives me a weird look that I cannot read. But either way he was not expecting that.

We both direct our attention back to the traffic ahead of us for the next five minutes or so, until Will suddenly breaks the silence, his voice seeming to echo through the cab of the truck.

"What do you know about Mission City?" He asks.

My head jerks back at that random question and I frown as I answer. "I don't really... keep up with the news. So... nothing really, sorry." It's not a complete lie, just not the whole truth. I pretty much /never/ watch the news, or really anything else.

Will gives me a nod and falls silent again, prompting my frown to grow.

Expecting him to continue after he gathers his thoughts, I glance out the mirror beside of me, and- being as restless as usual- unconsciously begin to rub over the button that rolls down the window and across the leather door interior.

I don't even notice until I swear that I feel the truck shiver.

I stop until I feel a sense of disappointment and I start up again. This time by rubbing my fingers in soothing circles.

The drive to Hoover Dam continues on like this. With me massaging the passenger side door and alternating methods every so often.

Will still hadn't said anything and I figure he's not going to until we arrive.

And my thoughts kept wandering to different little things- they always do whenever I have nothing else to do. Am I going to be excepted into the military- this is just an interview pretty much anyways. What would uncle do if they don't except me? Am I going to have to go back to school eventually- I really hope not. Am I going to have to start wearing camouflage all the time?

Okay, maybe I should have chugged a bottle or two of Mountain Dew to help wake myself up.

Two sure ways to get me up in the morning- usually- are by either shoving a Mountain Dew in my face or turning on some music. (Yes, I listen to music when I go to sleep and to wake me up and I am aware of how weird that is.) Right now I could really go for some Metallica or Ozzy Osbourne.

As if someone hears my thoughts the radio kicks on to Rock105 and the song- one of my personal favorites- Crazy Train fills the cab. And for the second time in less than two days I feel the corner of my lip want to quirk up in a smile. I definitely massage my door more thoroughly after that.

A little while later I finally see our destination and I have to admit I am a little excited and nervous. Excited that I get to see the Hoover Dam- since the biggest place I have been to is probably the Court House. And nervous of what is to come.

But then as we're as close as you can get in a vehicle, Will takes a road leading to the back of the building.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion but I don't comment as we drive passed a set of metal gates that two men in army uniforms yielding twin M16-A4's are standing in front of. And I absentmindedly straighten in my seat as they admit us through.

The gravel road that we trek down leads us to four garage-like doors. Will pulls up to the first one, then drives through once it opens. I /almost/ gawk at what I find.

He pulls into what looks like a huge hanger- the ceiling has to be over thirty feet tall- with people, technology and a few platforms with slender metal steps running up both sides.

Holy cow this is incredible!

Will is flagged over by the entrance- exit, whatever you want to call it- and is quick to comply.

Once stopped, he turns the engine off and- leaving the keys- opens his door to hop out.

And yet I hesitate for a moment. If I step out that door my whole life is going to change. (Well, if I make it that far that is.) /It's not like you have anything to lose./ I remind myself mentally.

With a shaky exhale of breath I grab my backpack- which sat in between my feet the whole time- and open the door. Which is when I forget about the four foot drop and nearly face plant. And I would have if not for the strong arms that catch me.

I lift my head off the chest I fell against during my tumble- deja vu- to look up at the smiling face of my savor.

My savor being an African American man, who has bigger muscles than Lennox- still not as big as Hide- wearing a kind smile, and a uniform like Lennox.

I manage to right myself and pull away from him- all the while with an embarrassed blush on my face. Staring up at him sheepishly, I apologize "sorry, sir."

His smile widens and he snorts "don't start that formal stuff on me. I'm Epps."

Sighing mentally in relief, I give him a small nod and say "my name's Katlyn."

He nods back and opens his mouth to reply, but Lennox comes over.

Clasping Epps' shoulder, Lennox cuts in, seemingly without knowing about what happened "I see you've met Katlyn, she's wanting to join up."

Epps seems surprised at this as he glances at Lennox, then looks back at me to rack his gaze up and down my form- seriously people that trips me out!

Once finished studying me, he meets me eye to eye and asks "how old are you anyways, kid?"

I almost glare at him for saying that, but I rein in my short temper and answer, forcing myself to appear nonchalant "eighteen."

By now it has become a habit to say my fake age and it has worked with everyone I have told so far- even though it hasn't been a whole lot of people. But, with Epps' gaze seemingly trying to peer into my soul I am unsure if my lucky- that is hilarious- streak will last.

Though, after a minute his smile from earlier returns and all seriousness leaks out of the stiffness in both of our bodies.

Then, Lennox speaks up and I become stiff again "before we can allow you to go any farther you have to be scanned for anything you could possibly use against anyone here." He says as if rehearsed.

I know he feels bad for saying that. And I know he doesn't have a choice in this since it's for security's sake- not that he should trust me yet since we barely know each other- but I cannot help but feel almost... hurt by his words.

Not allowing my feelings about his words to show, I nod and follow him over to where several people with scanners are waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it has been a little while since I posted a new chapter and I am so sorry! I've been slacking on working on it lately between school, and homework and everything else, but I figured I'd go ahead and post this.

I've forgot to tell you all this- my memory sucks- but I haven't the slightest clue how the process of joining the army works, or Nevada, or know anything about cars and everything else to due with that... yeah. Some- if not most- of you all have probably noticed and I apologize for not saying this sooner and for just not knowing... I am painfully apologetic just so you all know. (It drives a few of my friends crazy.)

Anyways, thought I'd tell you all that and thank everyone again for reading this and everything else! Hope you guys enjoy and please drop me a review!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Transformers, the music or products that may be in this or anything else that you may recognize.

Chapter 8

This is ridiculous. I know they have to scan and search you to make sure you don't have the intention to murder everyone here, but really it's uncomfortable!

They made me hand over my bag to be inspected- which I don't care to much about since there isn't anything of importance or embarrassing in their- but did they have to make me take my boots off and pat me down from literal /head to toe?/ They also confiscated my dads old pocket knife- he would always carry one and I got into the habit after he passed. And then their was the scanner that allows them to look /inside of me./ I swear I almost died of embarrassment.

Thankfully it didn't take them long to give me the all clear and I slipped my shoes and backpack back on.

Then Lennox- and Epps who apparently followed us over- guide me through the halls to and I quote 'get this stupid meeting over with so we can show you around properly.' And that is the censored version of what Epps said.

And, me being the naturally curious teen I am, couldn't help but take in some of our surroundings as we go. (While still managing to not seem suspicious in my searching.)

We arrive at the door to one of the seemingly less crowded halls, where Lennox inputs a code- in which I respectfully gaze in the opposite direction- and pushes the door open once it releases an affirming /buzz./

The door opens to showcase a large round table with easily thirteen chairs where two men are seated seemingly discussing something.

Both of them cease their conversation and cast their gaze over to us, or more specifically me.

Oh boy.

Lennox moves over to sit on the left side of the table closest to us, with Epps sitting on the right. Which leaves me in the middle of them, directly across from one of the men.

I hesitantly take my place in between the only men that I know here- besides Hide- and gaze hesitantly at the man across from me and the bigger man beside of him.

Then I look back at Dude 1 as he clears his throat. He begins "you are Katlyn Marie Coleman of 1186 W. 26 Street?"

My eyes widen and it takes longer than I'd like for me to nod a 'yes.'

He returns my nod and continues "you have the intention of joining the military for what reason?"

I hesitate briefly on my answer, before I find one slipping past my tongue "because I wish to aid this country in its fights against the foes who wish to destroy our planet with their own selfish ploys."

Okay, where in the heck are these answers coming from?!

Everyone seems taken aback by that and for a moment I am the soul center of attention and- for once it doesn't bother me.

My questioner- aka Dude 1- takes a few minutes to answer and when he does it still bores the tone of rehearsed authority. "What qualification do you think you would be most suited for?"

I almost scoff at that, but I know this is for the records and stuff, so I do it internally and answer respectfully. "Whichever one you wish to place me in."

Apparently that wasn't the answer he was expecting, but he maintains his professionalism and asks "what can you do?"

I almost smirk at his tone, but rein myself in and answer "I can work on cars or computers- or really anything involving technology- or be an analyzer or just your regular run of the mill 'shoot now ask questions later' foot soldier. Like I said earlier that is up to /you./" Yep, before you ask I am a tech nerd and grease monkey.

Dude 1- I love that nickname- ponders that for a moment, before seemingly coming to some sort of agreement and- after getting a nod from Dude 2- states in all of his authoritative glory "you will hereby be working under Captain Lennox as his mechanical and technological engineer and field soldier." Then, he slides a huge stack of papers and a pen across the table.

Seriously?! I already knew that I'd have to fill a bunch of papers out, but this is ridiculous!

The stack is literally like five inches thick! Well, it makes sense now that I think about it... but come on!

With a mental sigh, I grab the ballpoint pen off the top of the stack and begin the surely tedious task of reading through everything.

The first stapled section- their are five all together- is about all the rules and regulations of the base. In which is- surprisingly- quite interesting to read.

The second section is about the assignments of different individuals and the different shift change times. Which- like the last one- is interesting and most valuable to know.

The third section pertains to base knowledge and how to go about your duties.

And by the fourth section, I say heck with propriety and prop my cheek up on my palm, as I continue to avidly read through the several paged section, while I tap the pen idly against the table.

This one holds my attention the most. It talks about how the special branch uses the most advanced technology available to fight the greatest foes of the planet.

The fifth one- and the longest one right after the fourth one- is nothing but me signing in agreement to everything I just read and giving them my information. And here is where I do not hesitate to seal my fate.

After I finish signing everything, I reorder all of the sections and- clicking the pen closed and placing it on top- slide it back over to Dude 1.

He accepts it with a raised eyebrow and I habitually glance past him to see what time it is.

I wince as I notice fifty minutes have past- I'm a natural born clock watcher so I /always/ know what time it is and how long it takes me to do something- then return my attention to Dude 1. I apologize, "sorry it took me so long, sir."

His eyebrows furrow and Dude 2 looks at me like I'm nuts. Dude 1 states, "you did not take long at all. It usually takes new recruits at least a couple of hours to finish." Whoa, he almost sounds impressed.

He grabs the fifth section and checks over my signatures- I hope their legible enough- before he- followed by everyone else- stands to leave after giving each other salutes and nods.

Dude 1 is the first out the door,- with the stack of papers in hand- followed by Dude 2, which leaves me to deal with a grinning Epps and a smirking Lennox.

Epps gives me a friendly punch to to the shoulder and teases "all right, you get to deal with us all the time."

I feel the corner of my lip quirk up in a ghost of a smirk, before it disappears in a flash and I give him a punch- making it harder than necessary- back and answer. "this should be interesting."

Lennox and Epps bust out laughing at that and I feel my new commander clasp my shoulder and say between laughs "you have no idea." Before he bursts into another peel of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a fool. I've read countless stories where authors answer to people's reviews and I've seen a few answer my own but I never truly acknowledged why they did that. Until the other day. I realize I did not respond to anyone's reviews, or credit people for favoriting, following, and all that stuff and I am deeply sorry. I feel awful for what I've done and I'd respond but they would most likely not make much sense at present. I am sooooo sorry! I guess this is why I'm blonde... (I use the stereotype against myself and mean no offense towards anyone else.) Thought I'd clear that up though and no this is not an update on this story. Sorry. I've fallen out of muse and don't know if I can pick up the pieces. If so then it won't be for a long time most likely. Thank you for all that read this and I am again sorry.


End file.
